fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone Knows It's Bendy
Everyone Knows It's Bendy is episode 3b of season 2. Plot A boy (Gregory)'s parents explain that Bendy is misbehaving, however Frankie and Mr. Herriman accuse Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco framed for Bendy's wrongdoings. First, Bendy breaks a vase, eats chips while leaving the crumbs on the floor, touches a cake, gets Wilt's shoes all muddy and walks on the floor with them, and writes on the wall with a marker. Bendy will cry whenever he almost gets caught. Bloo comes up with his master plan. He has Bendy flood up the house. Unfortunately, he reveals it and gets the blame. Mac shows up in the end asking what Bloo did and he answers "Bendy did it!". During the credits, Wilt is seen walking down a hallway, and stops when he sees Bendy with a red marker who wrote “WILT CLEAN THIS UP! BENDY”, which then Bendy runs off, as Wilt hangs his head in shame. Gallery See Everyone Knows It's Bendy/Image Gallery Trivia *''Everyone Knows It's Bendy ''is widely considered the worst episode (or at least one of the worst next to I Only Have Surprise for You, Foster's Goes to Europe and most infamosly, Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals) among fans. Many fans criticized Bendy's personality and attitude, as well as how he gets off scot-free with framing from his actions. Other fans criticized that Mr. Herriman and Frankie are out of character in the episode, especially when it came to not believing Wilt. As a result, screenwriter Lauren Faust apologized to fans for writing the episode, causing Bendy to be removed completely from the show after this episode. **This episode was originally going to be a 22-minute episode, but it was instead shortened to 13 minutes to run along with Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, thus leaving important plot points unresolved. This episode is both good and bad: Bad because it would have been overflowed with even more pathetic and unnecessary cruelty, and good because at least it could have redeemed itself by resolving all the plot points that were left unsolved. And while we're on that subject, Lauren Faust regrets having been involved in this episode as a writer. Sure, better late than never, but still. **The thing that strikes us most when people criticize this episode is that they tend to overlook the way Bloo was portrayed in this episode and focus on just Bendy instead. Look at it this way: Bendy is a mischievous and troublemaking instigator who wreaks havoc and causes inconvenience throughout the entire Foster's residence. Here, it's all just forced cruelty with rancid morals and very, very huge character derailment that not only flanderizes Bloo by being a klutz who falls for everything Bendy does, but also those two schmucks (you know who) that fall for Bendy's compulsive manipulation and nasty lies. No disrespect to Jeff Glen Bennett, but his voice as Bendy in this episode is bad. **Some of fans know that there's an error in the episode: Wilt tried to tell them that it was Bendy who did it, but Bendy tricked them by fake-crying and telling a lie, so Frankie and Mr. Herriman mistake Wilt's accusation for a lie and punished him. However, they both know that Wilt doesn't lie and dislikes lying. *Bendy's creator and his parents first came in Adoptcalypse Now seen in cameo only their backs. *Despite the amount of hate that Bendy's been given, there are some fans who think that Mr. Herriman and Frankie should also get the hate. *There is a subtle hint that Bendy's creator may have used Bendy to hide his own mistakes. If this theory is correct, then he was responsible for Bendy's personality. Because for framing to Bendy from his actions and by his cowardly to admit his mistakes, he may have (unintentionally) taught Bendy that he could frame others for actions that they didn't commit, and even maybe the reason to Bendy to pick on Bloo and others was for harbor a deep resentment for the injustice that he suffered because Bendy and his creator did it to make himself feel better. This is most hinted by Bendy's creator making a regretted/guilty looking expression as his parents explains all of the things that Bendy did back at their home. *This is the second time where Mac only appears at the end of an episode. The first was in Phone Home. The third time it happens is in Better Off Ed. And the final time is in The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To. *This is one of the few episodes where Mr. Herriman refers to Bloo by his nickname as opposed to the usual 'Master Blooregard'. *Madame Foster is absent in this episode, although she makes a cameo appearance in a picture at the start of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bloo Category:Episodes hated by majority